Neville and Naruto what becomes of Family
by LeweL
Summary: Naruto meets his mother long exiled from the village and she is accompanied by Neville and his Grandmother who happens to be his granmother things ensue chaos as another HPNaruto cross over with new plot twists m langauge
1. Chapter 1

My Attempt at a some what Believable Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter if I did Neville would be Hott

made some changes grammatically working on second chapter please review i would like to know pairings for them I already have three i think RonxHermione NevillexOc and Narutox? HP character i have an idea who i would like votes ultimatly i also need Harry's pairing

The elderly women approached the gates of the village followed by her nervous and slightly twitching grandson and her daughter who was afraid of returning to the place that housed so many dark memories as well as many fond ones as well. The three of them were greeted roughly by the guards.

"What is your kind doing here?" One guard sneered

"If by my kind you mean magical folk, then we have business with the Hokage of your village." The older women said with an even tone

The guard stepped aside as the gate opened and the three travelers stepped in and heard the loud clang symbolizing the shutting of the gate and made their way to the tower in the center of the town. Diana watched as all the familiar scenes from her previous life came flooding. It had been a long 14 years since the demon had attacked the village claiming the one forbidden love she had a ninja and a witch. It was also that night in which she bore an offspring, a baby boy with a bald head and blue eyes like the sky, it was that night that the fox was sealed in her baby, while she was forced to leave the baby and village.

The walk was especially long for the boy who was enjoying his summer vacation up till when his grandmother had told him they were going to a place not many people from the wizarding or muggle worlds had been. When he had asked her if it was safe and if they should even be going she had replied "Neville Longbottom you worry too much" he was sure she was right. Though that didn't stop him from being nervous, he wasn't exactly the brave type not like Harry Potter or Ron Weasly, no not like them at all.

Tsunade was just trying to escape the over whelming tediousness of the paper work and drown herself in the closes ting to a bottomless bottle of sake. She was almost done her work when the loud knocking came from her front door. She sighed it was possibly anything good, how could it be, with her luck there was someone trying to invade and this was the warning of the pending doom. Well that better be who it is because if it isn't an someone is keeping her from her sake she wasn't going to be happy, no she was going to be the exact opposite.

"Come one in the door is open, and this better be good." Tsunade said as the knocking on the door ceased and it opened

The door opened and the three traveling companions entered the room that was occupied by Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and smiled lightly as she was about to say hello but stopped when she saw Diana and just stared, it wasn't possible, no it couldn't be she was told Diana had died when the fox attacked. She blinked several more times as Diana smiled lightly and bowed.

"Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan long time no see, I take it everything is fine here in Konoha?" Diana said in a quiet yet eloquent voice

"How can it be, they told us you died, you can't be here its not possible the council told us you died." Shizune said as she stood up with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Not every thing that the council always tells us is always true you of all people should know that, once our village was respected and honored but after the council sent out a few secret nin's to try and control the Kyuubi, well you know of the ensuing carnage and mayhem." Diana answered and was met with a grimace from each of the other women

"True, so why are you here, what business do you have in the village?" Tsunade asked fearing the answer

"We are here to collect my son and hire him for an extended to permanent mission." Diana replied

Tsunade took the time to pour herself a long drink of sake and the drain it, she was definitely not going to like this day or better yet she would this was the perfect opportunity to protect the boy from Akutaski, and it was also a great way for him to meet his mom and family. Naruto had adopted the look of a certain missing-nin after coming back from a mission two years ago and now he wore all black bandaged his face to the bridge of his nose and only left enough space to eat a bit of food, he had spiky blonde hair much the same way Zabuza had and he also had a more serious attitude about himself. Tsunade hadn't been here for his younger years but apparently he had changed drastically from the blonde loud mouth of legends.

What the five in the office didn't know was Jiraiya and Naruto were listening in with there expert stealth ability. Jiraiya looked at Naruto; Jiraiya was slightly on edge because he knew the conversation meant he was losing a student. A boy that he had grown to like if not slightly consider a son of his own, he looked away so that he could hide the frown that he had. They both went a little ridged especially Naruto when Tsunade spoke.

"Shizune go get Naruto and tell him we have some guests who want to meet him, and try to be as little forthcoming with information for now."

Naruto usually strong and mysterious resolve was slowly crumbling there in Tsunade's office was his mother and family, he had a cousin and a grandmother all people who wanted to know him, she has to know about the demon, why did she leave, it doesn't make sense if she loved him she should have stayed. Naruto was angry, happy, and confused all at once and he did the only thing that he knew how he grabbed the four and a half foot blade from his back and channeled chakra into it before thrusting in it to the wall, the resounding blast terrified Neville, surprised Diana, and down right shocked Augusta.

Tsunade looked into the dust cloud and sighed, it seemed they didn't have to find Naruto at all, he had found them instead. This was turning out to be a troublesome mourning and all she had been trying to do was take a drink of sake, was that too much to ask? She had no clue but she did figure for this to be an especially tense couple of moments that was for sure.

"You don't need to send for me I am already here and I have already heard it all, in fact I am bit pissed that you wanted Shizune to tell me nothing." Naruto said from beneath his bandaged face

Diana sighed she had expected him to be a little bit agitated but this was down right dishearten, he looked like he wanted to kill her. Naruto looked at his mom as his face softened a bit, he wasn't mad at her, it hadn't been her fault that he was alone; the council had driven her out.

"Well Naruto it seems that we don't have to explain who they are but what I can do is let you decide if you want to take the mission and permanent assignment with your mother." Tsunade said as she drank a second glass of her favorite drink

Naruto looked down at his feet while he quietly meanwhile a certain raven hair avenger had sensed the explosion and coming running to the tower in time to hear everything the boy had been told right up to him leaving, Sasuke looked at the boy and smirked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"I'll go, besides their my family first time my real family ever needed me right, I will except the mission under two conditions, my fee and pay goes to Sasuke and Sakura, and finally I don't have to hide who I am." Naruto finished looking at Tsunade

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Are you going to tell Sakura you're leaving?"

"No, she wouldn't care; we know where I rate; besides you can tell her."

"I miss you as hard as that is for me to say, I will, since Itachi you're the closest anyone has ever been."

"I know, take care of everyone for me and remember power comes from here, no one can take that power away ever." Naruto said as he pointed to the spot on his chest where his heart was, Sasuke understood and nodded

Tsunade looked at the exchange between the two strongest genin still not promoted she had ever seen, might even be the strongest in the village. She sighed for a third time and drank a third glass of Sake.

"Very well I accept your conditions, if you would please make sure this money gets where it needs to be and Naruto if you would come over here and touch this stone with us we will be leaving." Diana said as she threw an envelope with a substantial amount of money at Tsunade who caught it and as Naruto walked over to him

Sasuke watched as the boy walked over and looked his way once more before a loud pop filled the room and he vanished with the others. Sasuke looked at the spot the boy was moments ago and his face took a grim mask; Tsunade saw the face and wondered why it was so long.

"Uchiha why the grim face, it's not like he is gone forever, he will come back eventually." She said

"The Demon hunts." Sasuke replied as he vanished from the door and left Tsunade to realize the meaning of that statement

Naruto appeared in the living room of the Longbottom estate which from the inside looked to be modest. He took a seat in a chair adjusting the sword on his back to fit across the arms in the back. Naruto sat as the rest of his family sat down to begin a long conversation about everything.

"So Naruto I see you have taken up the persona of a fallen comrade, why this persona why not another?" Diana asked knowing about this because she had a few friends in Konoha looking after the boy one was an old man at a certain restaurant

"I met him in the wave country we were on a mission to guard a man and Momochi Zabuza was sent to kill him, after the initial battle we parted ways thinking her was dead but it turned out he wasn't an in a climatic battle he turned after his partner took an attack meant for him. Zabuza attacked his former employer and killed him while suffering immense damage himself, as he lay dying he gave me his sword and told me where to find the man who would train me as one of the seven swordsman of the mist, so I became the Demon of the Mist after a year of intense training." Naruto said

Diana nodded before launching into a detailed history of her family being wizards and ninjas; it seemed her family bred both which was rare for a family since usually it was one or the other. She told him how she had gone to Konoha and met his father and how she was forced to leave after the Kyuubi attack and also told him about what she had been doing up till now.

"So what is my mission?" Naruto asked

"Well in two weeks school starts for Neville and the other wizards, we want you to go and protect Neville and the others while they finish the last 6 years of school." Diana replied

"What am I protecting them from, I need to know this."

"Well his name is Voldemort and he is a dark wizard gathering forces to plunge or world into darkness and war, he believes Harry Potter is the key to his defeat and while he may be there are still others capable of fighting the war and our hybrid family seems best suited for it, Draco Malfoy a student at the schools seems to be recruiting Slytherine students to the cause and maybe others the tend to have marks on them, Neville is important because he to could be the one to defeat him, he is born on the same day mention in a prophecy that a few know about." Diana replied

Naruto looked at Neville and could see the disbelief on his face, he could feel his pain literally he knew what it was like to be in his shoes. He sighed before thinking a bit, putting his head in his hands he rested a moment.

"Neville grab some clothes and putt them in a bag, we are leaving for two weeks we will be back the morning we leave." Naruto replied standing up and Neville ran to get clothes

"Listen Naruto I know I wasn't there for you but know that I never stopped loving you they wouldn't let me back in the village my kind aren't exactly welcomed there, here it is a bit more understanding I think you will like it." Diana said as Neville came down the stairs

"I know and I understand that I think that in time I will love you more then I do now but I think it will take a while for me to truly no you more." Naruto said as he walked up and hugged her

Neville came down the stairs with a slight frown on his face; he didn't think he was going to like this one bit. Naruto saw the frown and began waking toward the door, reaching it he opened it and vanished from the others sight soon followed by Neville who ran to catch up to him.

"Why do you frown Neville-san, we are family are we not and you heard mother, you have a chance for greatness why not grasp it?" Naruto asked

"It's just that I am Neville Longbottom and nothing more I am not brave like Harry or Ron nor am I rich like Malfoy I am just Neville not meant to be anything." Neville replied dejected

"Face me Neville" Neville turned toward Naruto now standing face to face with the boy, "Neville remember one thing courage and bravery come from here." He placed an open palm to his chest and smiled "You and you alone decide if your great or not." Naruto finished and walked into the woods followed by a speechless Neville.

They walked a bit longer until they came to a clearing and sat up camp, Naruto finished building a lean to for them to sleep in while Neville went and collected so fallen wood for the fire they were going to build. Naruto watched as he left and walked over to a near by lake and gathered some fish. Making his way back to camp Naruto noticed Neville was still in a pretty deep thought process and smiled.

"So Neville-san what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked as he bent down and began building the fire he was going to cook the fish on

"Just call me Neville no one here uses any suffixes on their names, I was thinking about when you said only I decide if I am great or not, how can I be anything?" Neville replied with a dejected look

Naruto bent down and took some weights of his ankles and tossed them at Neville who watched them drop in front of him with such impact the ground around them caved. Neville looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"W-what do you want me to do with those?" Neville asked

"Put them on you want to be great then I will help you, where I come from Neville there are clans much like he wizarding families and they think their Geniuses are the ultimate Shinobi much like this Malfoy and Potter, well I proved them wrong and so did a friend of mine and we did it with hard work. Neville our family is a rarity, never before has a family born ninja and wizards alike, I am going to train you in our second form. No put those on and run around that." Naruto said pointing to the Lake

"How am I supposed to run with these around that I can barely lift one let alone walk with them?" Neville asked

"Has my mother ever taught you about chakra and how to control it?" Neville nodded in affirmation "Then channel chakra into your feet and start running, when your done that I need 500 sit-ups and 100 push ups, then you punch that tree and kick it until you cant do either anymore and you will do these exercises each day for the next 13 days. Now get running" Naruto instructed

Neville did as he was told and channeled his chakra into his feet and began running around the lake, he had run for about 4 hours if he could guess a time and was exhausted but when he came to stop he immediately got down and started his push ups.

"100, finally I am done those." With a grunt Neville rolled over and groaned he was tired and he still had 500 sit ups and kicking and punching to do

"Listen Neville I know its going to be tough but you are my cousin and I know you can do this, it is just a matter of believing in yourself, now don't give up keep going." Naruto encouraged the boy as he seemed to gain a second win and start his sit ups and then move on to punching and kicking

Neville slept like a log that night he was amazingly sore when he woke up later the next morning and began his routine. He did this for the 13 days as Naruto said he would and in the two weeks he had managed to lose the baby fat he had and replace with a nice solid mass of muscle, now he was over defined he was just well defined with still small patches of fat here and there.

The two boys had gotten up and broken camp and were now heading to the house so they could shower and head for Diagon Alley and shop for Neville's first day of school and get his books.

"Neville I want you to promise me that if there is some one you like, that you will peruse her no matter what I mean no matter what."

"Why Naruto, I mean there is some one I like but I could never go out with her because she is a Slytherine and the Gryffindor's don't like Slytherine students."

"Neville our true strength I mean the inner of the inner the very core of our being is protecting those we love and if you like this girl then I won't care and your friends if they are your friends shouldn't care either. What's her name?"

"Rebecca Thyr she is a brunette, she is about my height the prettiest hazel eyes I have ever seen, she is a third year we have even been talking back and forth this summer before my two week sabbatical into the wilderness with a crazy ninja." Neville joked

Naruto was glad to see a slightly more out going Neville at his side the boy reminded him of Hinata. Hinata, the name brought back painful memories, she had once professed her love for him and he was ready to accept until her father announced an arranged marriage to Garaa the Kazekage. Garaa and Naruto had been friends up to that point and even afterwards but there had been some tense moments, Hinata at first was heart broken about the loss of Naruto but soon found herself beginning to love the boy from the sand, leaving Naruto to wonder if love was really meant for him. Hinata was his last chance at love he felt and it had been denied him.

"**Kit, it isn't healthy to continually mourn the loss, you need to heed your own advice and seek some one new." Kyuubi said from the deepest recess his mind with a bit of a fatherly tone **

**"**I know fur ball, but its hard first Sakura and then Hinata, not many are willing to love a demon that can kill like me."

"**Kit it is hard I know but remember you walk the line for a reason, you want to protect everyone no matter what, some times that takes sacrifice." Kyuubi replied dismissing the fur ball comment knowing that was Naruto's way of showing care**

Naruto and Neville walked into the clearing in the back yard and saw Naruto's mom and their grandmother sitting at a table on the back patio. They covered the ground to the patio and greeted their family members with hugs. Diana took the time to look over the both the boys and even noticed how baggy Neville's clothes were now. She eyed Naruto suspiciously; Naruto put his hands up in defense and backed away.

"What did you do starve my nephew to death out there?" She asked with mock anger in his voice

"No, he ate just fine, I just trained him to death, and there is a distinct difference, just ask him what it is." Diana didn't though she knew there was nothing wrong with Neville and that Naruto wouldn't purposefully hurt him

"Why don't you two go up stairs and shower before we have to leave to go to Daigon Alley?" Diana commanded as her to boys went up stairs and began to get ready

Augusta looked at the two retreating boys and smiled she could notice the unusual bounce in Neville's step and the aura he carried was now distinctively different. She smiled for the first time in a long time it seemed the war was shifting in their favor; it also looked as if Naruto might be a positive enabler for Neville.

Naruto showered quickly and made his way to the room that Neville had said his mother left clothes in for the blonde Shinobi. Naruto entered the room to get dress as Neville went upstairs and began his shower. Naruto noticed black pants a clear fishnet shirt with a thin strapped muscle shirt finally complimented with a black trench coat. He also found a roll or two of bandages that he used for wrapping hit face from the neck to the bridge of the nose, he put the pants on followed by the muscle shirt then cover the muscle shirt with the fishnet ninja's shirt. He then attached his sword to his back and through the long trench coat on covering the area up to his nose.

He walked down stairs to a waiting Neville and company who had Neville's trunk with them and the walked to the fire place where Naruto's mom explained the point of Floo powder and how it works. Naruto went first and took a fist full of the powder and yelled

"Leaky Cauldron" He ended up in the Leaky Cauldron followed by the rest of his family

The went out side and headed for Flourish and Bolts where Neville would get this years text books for his classes as it turned out Gilderoy Lockheart was having a book signing promoting his latest farcical romp in the magical world. Arriving at the building Neville notice his friends and Rebecca cornered by Draco Malfoy his minions Crabbe and Goyle and some other nameless Slytherine. Draco's dad was standing back and laughing at the predicament, while a red hair man that Neville and his mom seemed to recognize seemed to be glaring at him.

Naruto and Neville took walked up to the group and Naruto noticed a fiery red who seemed to be younger then the others glaring especially hard at the boys tormenting her and her friends. Neville walked in between Goyle and Rebecca and stopped facing Goyle while Naruto made a noise and the tormentors focused on him.

"It seems my cousin doesn't like you picking on his friends and honestly I can say I am not too fond of it either, I mean what was it you 11 corner those 5 while the grinning idiot watched." Naruto said neutrally

Lucious went from smiling to sneering; he looked like he was going to say something when his son spoke up before him. Lucious liked this better 11 pure bred wizard boys against one nobody

"We don't know who you are but we will deal with you first, then we will deal with the mud blood loving traitors." Malfoy spat, at the mention of mud blood a curly haired girl sobbed and Naruto undid the latch on his trench coat and let it fall to the ground revealing a well defined muscular body

"It seems that world mud blood, is offensive and caused a pretty girl to cry, I don't think I like it much but as for taken care of me" Naruto stopped talking as a slight cry rang from his back, Naruto took is sword of his back and started soothing it "I know you want their blood and in time you might get it but for now we wait." With that the sword stopped whining and he plunged it into the ground

Malfoy and his partners paled well all except Crabbe who charged at him and sent a fist flying aimed for his head, Naruto caught the fist in his open palm and closed his hand around it causing the distinct sound of cracking bone and a scream Crabbe to explode into the silent air.

The others boys turned and ran behind Draco's dad as Naruto released Crabbe and the hulking twit fell to the ground. Naruto bent down and sniffed Crabbe and he could smell the distinct smell of snake on him and he growled. Naruto stood up and looked at Lucious and smiled before his eyes flashed red and he released a killer intent upon him and spoke.

"Tell your master the" Naruto paused and looked at Neville and then back to Lucious "tell him my family has returned and the tides of war are shifting, oh and one more thing the Demon Hunts." Naruto finished as Lucious and the boys turned and walked in the fast manner possible close to walking.

Neville turned and looked at Rebecca while smiling he was greeted with a hug, and where Rebecca expected to fins the soft and plushy Neville she found a rock hard yet amazingly comfortable Neville. Naruto picked his coat up and put it back on also retrieving his sword from the ground he attached it to his back. Ginny looked at this new boy and wondered by what he meant by 'my family returns'.

Review and let me know what u think


	2. Chapter 2

Neville and Rebecca broke their embrace and said a few hellos to one another, they smiled at each other and a slight twinge of red entered Rebecca's cheeks but Neville was to busy reverting to his former shy shell that he didn't notice. Neville turned and looked at his cousin who seemed to have a single tear trailing down his face, Naruto turned and walked past his mother and grandmother.

"Naruto, you should meet them and say hello, you can't let what happen between you Sakura and the Hyuga stop you from having friends, especially women friends Naruto it's just not healthy." Diana said looking for support from her mother but none came

"I am alone because I chose it, I have a path and that path is one meant to be walked alone, in my village I wanted to be Hokage so I could protect the village and I tried to be loved but it escaped me every time I thought I had it, so now I am here and I have a new goal and that is to protect everyone so that no good wizard or witch dies, if love escaped me the first time it most certainly is meant to skip me the second time." Naruto finished as he walked away for a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron

Ginny and Neville were the only ones who heard his response to his mother because the others were to busy talking to Arthur and Molly about all the books they could get today. Neville looked at Ginny and tried to force a smile, he didn't know what to do or say. Naruto was always like that encouraging others to reach for something while denying himself the same thing it seemed like a doomed existence.

"Neville, why is he like that, I mean the gear and the really big sword, he isn't a wizard so what is he?" Ginny asked

"About 500 years ago Wizards and Witches weren't the only magical users there were also Ninja's but the use a darker and blacker art sometimes but most for the time the use their life force as their magic creating large devastating attacks, they also train their body into super human condition, their faster, stronger, and more deadly then anything on this planet, and for some reason my family produces both ninjas and wizards. Naruto is a wizard and the strongest one in his village I think." Neville replied

Ginny had heard a little about ninjas from a few books she had read about dangerous magical people, but never were the described as honorable and self sacrificing, she wonder just a moment longer as her and Neville went back to their friends. Ginny wanted to understand how he felt heck she did, but in a slightly different way.

Naruto sat down at the bar, he placed his sword against it and looked at the bar tender who was a medium aged witch with raven hair and green eyes. Removing the bandages from his face he gave her a small smile trying to get her to stop staring at him. She wasn't staring in a mean way no it was the exact opposite, she hadn't seen a ninja before, sure wizards and witches read about them and everything they read said that ninjas could be ruthless and deadly.

"Excuse me miss I was wondering if you have anything to drink that would taste better then water?" Naruto asked with another smile

The girl blushed a bit the boy was far to handsome to be hiding behind such bandages, she quickly went and got a butter beer and placed it on the counter before Naruto could take out a few of the coins his mother had given him she waved him off and told him it was on the house he thanked her for the drink. Naruto was on his second sip when he felt two familiar chakras hiding in the room.

"You two can come out now I can sense you." Naruto said aloud as Rock Lee and Neji stepped out of the shadows

"How long have you two been here, no doubt that Tsunade has no faith in my ability as a ninja she sent you two?" Naruto said aloud again stunning the people with the world Ninja

"No Naruto-kun, not true we came here on our own, when we found out you left we ask if we could go and find you to help." Lee replied, Lee was completely different he no longer had his bowl cut instead it was short and spiky, his eye brows were now small and well trimmed, and he wore an all black suit yet amidst all the change he was still thick brows

"We decided that if you left the village we might as well follow and keep you out of trouble we are a team after all, besides we bring news from the Hokage, it seems Orochimaru and Voldemort have found a common goal in world domination." Neji finished, Naruto just snorted, as the other patrons in the bar became nervous "there is a small ban of ninjas and dark wizards in town heading for our wards."

"How is the Hokage?" Naruto asked both Lee and Neji looked at each other before answering

"He is fine." Neji answered

"Who is it?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer

"Sasuke, we are sorry Naruto-kun we know how much you wanted to be Hokage." Lee tried to comfort him

"It is okay, Sasuke has beaten me at everything else any way, but I gave up that dream a long time ago when I joined your team, now we have one goal and that goal comes before all else." Naruto shrugged the comfort off and grabbed his blade that was leaning against the bar, his blade was singing which made Lee and Neji look at each other as Naruto walked out the door

"Why does his sword sing?" The bartender asked

"When he inherited the sword he became one of the Legendary Seven meaning his sword is alive and can communicate with him and it senses the upcoming battle and yearns for action almost the like a battle cry." Neji said in his Hyuga air

"Except when it cries like that it is hungry, and the only thing that can satiate the hunger is the blood of the enemies, just be grateful he is on your side, he is here as are we to fight the dark wizards and ninjas." Lee said in a good guy pose "My name is Rock Lee and this is Hyuga Neji former ninjas of the Leaf."

"My name is Heidi Huggles, nice to meet you." She said as she gave a small curtsy

Neji and Lee smiled as the walked out of the pup and could see Naruto standing in the middle of the street watching the Nin and Wizards walking toward him and his family. Neji and Lee hurriedly ran up beside him in time for the group of evil thugs to reach them.

"Neville remember what I taught you, this is for real they are here to kill you and your friends, if one gets by use remember your training and use it, I have taught you well in the two weeks we had, take them off." Naruto's last words to his cousin as he turned and faced his mother "take grandmother and get her out of here I am about to do things that she would probably not like to see and would be ashamed if she had to witness me and my friends do them, especially Neville I have taught him things that he should have never needed to learn not being a ninja." Diana took her mother by the arm and gave one last look over to Neville who was kneeling down taking weights of his ankles that were causing the ground to tremble each time one fell and she smirked

"Come mother lets leave our ninja's to there battle and go inside." Diana and her mother went into the book store where the Wesley's were standing with Lockheart looking out the window at the battle that was about to explode

"Who is that blonde with the big sword and his two friends, they can't be ninja's can they, well they have headbands so they must be." Molly was ranting about almost anything to keep the impending attack from weighing on her

"The blonde is my grandson and those are his two friends, and yes they are ninja's but they are here working for me to protect Neville and his friends, though it seems Naruto that's his name seemed to modify it to protect everyone." Augusta replied with pride in her voice

Naruto's blade was resonating a beautiful sound that seemed soothing to those who could hear it, the other ninjas who knew of Naruto were worried Orochimaru said this was going to be a quick mission, he had not mentioned running into team Uzumaki in the process, they were they only team of genin not with sensei. A dark wizard decided he wanted to know why the blade was singing even though his friends felt they were better off not knowing.

"Why does your blade sing like that ninja?"

"It sings for blood" at that the wizard paled "and in a moment I will oblige its chorus and weave the ode of death." Naruto said as the others paled and he charged in quicker then most could follow

Naruto weaved in and out of a group of wizards and ninjas coming to his first victim he quickly brought his sword up and slit the throat of his enemy causing the blades tune to change as if it was the next progression and with every kill after it changed again weaving an intricate and complex work of beauty and death. Naruto had made killing an art and he was signing his name.

"Naruto-san don't you think that you should have used the mist to hide this from the others?" Lee asked

"No, they need to know that some one will openly oppose them, I am not afraid of snakes or their tools, DO YOU HEAR ME ORICHOMARU AND VOLDEMORT I HAVE COME AND I HUNT YOU." Naruto bellowed the last part as he finished his last kill and his sword fell silent

The Wesley's, Dumbledore, and everyone else standing around couldn't believe their eyes this boy had just dispatched of a large group of dark wizards himself, and this scared them and yet it comforted them knowing some one was there and was going to help them. Ginny couldn't peel her eyes off the blonde he was amazing and the song she found alluring having never heard anything like it.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Revised and redone story plot here is chapter 3

Hermione also watched the blonde with wonder; she had never saw something so gruesome look so beautiful, the way the blonde wove in and out of the wizards and ninjas cutting as he went, dodging any attempt at defense from the others. Neville himself shared the same point of view, he had known that his cousin might be capable of some things but never had he expected so much raw fury and power from one source.

Naruto turned and headed back toward his two teammates, Lee looked at him a bit worried, Naruto had been becoming more and more agitated lately, and he sort of knew it might be with the anniversary of some many key events in his life around the corner, it had been almost two years to the day since Naruto had brought Sasuke back and two years since he caught his them girlfriend Sakura in Sasuke's arms kissing him, Lee sighed and looked at Neji. Neji knew what Lee was thinking 2 years since the traitor, a year since his cousin left Naruto for an arranged marriage with the Kazakage, and four since Zabuza's death; it had to be weighing on Naruto.

"I think I figured out why we don't have a sensei." Lee paused as he gathered the attention of the two teammates "because, we'd probably end up killing him in training." Lee finished a bit jokingly

"True, that's because we're good at what we do." Naruto replied

"I just think you two like to destroy things way to much, if you guys were a bit calmer during our missions we wouldn't have nearly as many deaths or destroyed buildings, and maybe just maybe I could do me job and interrogate someone once and a while." Neji replied as he jokingly chastised his teammates

"We promise next time Neji-san we will leave someone for you to interrogate, but only one." Naruto said as he and Lee exchanged a look that made Neji shake his head and mutter something about "children"

The three broke out in laughter as they walked to the group of wizards, Neville was glad it was over, at least none of his friends had gotten hurt and he was able to see his cousin at work which to him was the most amazing thing he had seen. Naruto walked over and put his hand on his cousin's shoulder and let a small smile out.

"Neville aren't you going to introduce us, you're not ashamed of your cousin are you?" Naruto joked taking his mother advice and started a conversation with his cousin and the you wizards

"Well, this is Rebecca." Neville said as he pointed out the girl he had hugged earlier

"Hi I am Ronald Wesley." A rather bright haired boy, who was at the side of the one he knew as Harry Potter from photo's, said as he extended his hand, which Naruto shook

"That's Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny Wesley, Fred and George Wesley." Neville finished pointing first to a medium height blonde with curly hair which was a bit messy, then too Harry, then to a small girl with red hair and green eyes, and finally to the twins

"Nice to meet you I am Uzumaki Naruto, these are my teammates Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and we are ninja's from the village of Konoha." Naruto said bowing " We put are last names first where we are from so you can call me Naruto, him Lee, and finally Neji will suffice." Naruto quickly added

Naruto turned and looked at the bodies as a loud pop signaled the arrival of Cornelius Fudge and some Aurors collecting the bodies, Naruto could make out a few of the wizards vomiting at the sight of the deep savage wounds and he wondered what would happen.

"Hey, who are the old man and those wizards over there?" Naruto said throwing a thumb back at the people inspecting the bodies

"Those would be Aurors and the old man is Cornelius Fudge much like your Hokage he is the leader of the Wizarding World." Dumbledore replied walking out of the book store smiling "and I am Dumbledore head master of the school you three will be protecting." The old wizard finished

"Probably a pervert, all the old men I know are perverts, are you a pervert Dumbledore-sensei?" Naruto asked addressing the aged man with respect

"No, not at all why would you ask something like that?" Dumbledore asked but never got an answer since Naruto felt his explanation in a question was enough

Dumbledore noticed that Rebecca and Neville were still half embraced and he smiled knowingly. The rest of the group smiled at Dumbledore, in the commotion Ginny had dropped her books, bending down to pick them up she found herself with an extra book, confused about where it came from she put it in her bag.

"Neville it seems you have done some growing although, not to much where you would forget to greet such pretty ladies." Dumbledore said as Neville blushed and released Rebecca who herself was blushing quite furiously

Hermione looked at the blue eyes that were Naruto's and smiled slightly, he was such a strong and vibrant personality, she could also see he was nice on the eyes; Naruto noticed her staring at his chest and chuckled lightly.

"I got something on my chest Hermione-chan" Naruto asked as he looked down in mock surprise causing Hermione to blush, Ron to get mad, and the others laugh

Meanwhile in the Village of Konoha Tsunade was in her office briefing the four teens on the mission before them. Sasuke was unsure if he should be the one to go help Naruto, especially with Sakura, Garaa, and Hinata. Sakura was unsure herself, Naruto hated them, he was bitter about what happened and who can blame him; she had ruined her one chance at the greatest relationship any one could have with the greatest guy. What she didn't know was the adventure/ epic tale about to be woven would find two worlds intertwining themselves together in war and romance

"I want you four to go Daigon Alley and meet Naruto's team, I have a port key for you to use. It was a gift from the wizard named Dumbledore to the third, it will take you to where Dumbledore is." Tsunade said as she lifted the port and handed it to Sasuke

"Are you sure we are the right people for this mission, I mean neither of us four are exactly in good graces with Naruto?" Sakura asked hesitated before continuing "Yeah, I mean he hates me, wants to kill Garaa and Sasuke, and he might not like Hinata that much either." She finished

"It is true that he might be disappointed with you four and for great reason in some way you each betrayed him, but Naruto is suffering far more then anyone can imagine, and you are his friends too, and in time he will need you all." Tsunade replied as she gave a comforting smile

Garaa felt a pang of guilt rake his body as he remembered the labored decision he made in marrying Hinata, but if he had to do it again he would, she was the women he had learned to love, and she loved him back, he could tell with all the small gestures she made toward him. He knew Naruto was mad at him, it was justified but him and Naruto would have to set aside their differences.

Sasuke smirked he knew the dobe wasn't mad at him, they had had a long talk a while ago and they had made each other promises, Naruto was going to help him kill his brother as long as Sasuke and him start their clans over under one name. They had yet to come up with a suitable name but in the even that they stumbled upon it, they would be ready. Naruto and Sasuke were the closest to brothers that either has ever had even with Itachi still alive.

"I'll go, how does this work?" Sasuke asked waving the item around harshly

"Some times I wonder about you kids, all you touch it and then run your hands over the bottom of the lip and it will activate." She said as the group help on and then disappeared to reappear next to an old man who was standing next to Naruto

"Sasuke bastard what are you doing here?" Naruto asked jokingly

"Nothing, just checking up on you, dobe." Sasuke replied smirking

"Wait a minute, I thought you hated Sasuke and us?" Sakura asked confused

"I do hate you three but me and Sasuke talked afterward something you three never did, you just ignored me." Naruto said venomously casuing Sakura to flinch, while Fudge walked over


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me but, ninjas usually aren't prevalent in this area and yet we seem to have an over abundance of them today, in fact we have you seven and then the dead five over there, why so many?" Fudge asked

Naruto just stared at him while he tried to figure out the big words the man had just used, he might be strong but even he knew he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch, Neji looked at Naruto while he tried to discern the words of fudge and let loose a sigh.

"Neji, can you tell me what he just said?" Naruto asked pointing to the minister of magic

"What, can't you understand me?" Fudge asked shocked at the boy's request

"It isn't that he doesn't understand you, it's you used a couple of big words he doesn't know, Naruto he said that Ninjas don't usually live here and today there seems to be a lot of them." Neji explained answering both of there questions

The group laughed at the display while Fudge smiled a bit to, Naruto looked around wondering what was so funny, totally oblivious to the fact they were laughing at him. Naruto didn't mind the laughing he just wanted to know why every one was laughing, but decided not to worry about.

"I was asked by my mother to protect my cousin and his friends, so that is why we are here to protect them from Voldemort and Orochimaru and that's what I intend to do." Naruto answered while Fudge sputtered at the mention of Voldemort.

"W-e, don't say his name here, it is not good to mention." Fudge said with a stutter but quickly covered himself

"You lead your people and yet you cower in fear at the name of a man, I would be ashamed if I were you." Naruto said looking the older gentleman in the eye; this caused Fudge to shrink away

"Yes it seems that some are not as afraid of the man as others but he is feared and deadly and deserves to be treated as such, even if I am still not completely convinced he is back or not." Fudge said recovering with a false sense of bravado

"There are worst things in this world, then a half dead wizard and a queer snake." Naruto said leaning closer

"Oh really now and what are those?" Fudge asked rising to his full height

"Me" was Naruto's answer as his eyes flashed red and sent the minister into a freight full run before he popped out of existence.

Hermione's eyes were still transfixed on the location Naruto stood; she had felt like the world had slowed when he turned to look at her, Naruto was far nobler then she had ever expected "blood thirsty ninjas" to be. He was nothing like she had read in a book, not the exact opposite. He was strong, caring, and compassionate and apparently fearless and it was an attraction. Naruto turned to see her staring at him again which caused him to smile under the bandages as he walked over to her.

"I think we are supposed to be catching a train or something would it be okay if I carried those books for you?" Naruto asked as he took the books from her arms and waiting for Dumbledore to take the to the train station

Dumbledore smiled at the gesture, it seemed that this year was going to be good for all of them, ninjas and wizards fighting side by side just like old times; before prejudice and hatred separated the two, it was true that wizard and ninja families were rare but it seemed that he had found one and in the process and ally.

Hermione couldn't believe what the boy was doing she blushed a little causing Ron to become increasingly jealous, Sakura saw this and walked up putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid. Sakura smile and bowed slightly.

"Some times people need to realize things before they hurt friendships, I can tell you like the girl but trust me friendship is more important then anything else, I blew it with Naruto once don't make the same mistake." Sakura said quietly for only them to here "Besides love can come from the most unlikely places, now I am not saying they love each other I am just saying they are starting a friendship and I think you should let them continue it." Sakura quickly added

"What about Rebecca and Neville they are friends and yet they like each other like that, they just haven't said anything yet?" Ron asked

"That's different you can tell that they are hopelessly in love with each other and their timing isn't right yet but soon it will be, with you too, it is just a case of availability, she is your best friend and your hers but that doesn't make you lover material I know I have tried with both my closest friends." Sakura replied looking back and forth from Sasuke and Naruto and suddenly it made sense to Ron

Ginny turned to follow but ran into Sasuke causing her to spill her books again, this was a huge problem for her it was her first year and she was nervous, Sasuke gave his Uchiha smirk and bent down to help the red head pick up her books after gathering them he decided that he would carry them for her.

"Come one we need to catch the others and not get left behind I think I will carry your books for you so you don't have to worry about it." Sasuke said with a mirthful grin

Ginny blushed from the attention she wasn't use to and followed the boy as they caught up with the group that was on its way to the train station, they were hoping to get there before anything else happened all excited to get to the school and get ready for the new school year. The walk to the station was rather uneventful with Naruto's mom hanging in the back watching and smiling with everything.

They all boarded the train and began to make their way to the compartment that they would share it ended up they needed about three for everyone so they grabbed three next to each other. Malfoy apparently was on the prowl and he found making fun of the Mud blood more appeasing then anything.

"So mud blood I see you have made new friends, filthy murders the lot of them, at least it is a step up from other mud bloods." Malfoy spat in his usual greater then thou attitude

Naruto looked at Hermione who was near tears and then back at Malfoy getting up he silently ushered Malfoy out of the compartment once outside Naruto grabbed Malfoy by the throat and hefted his small frame up and thrust it against the wall while Sasuke gave a small smirk and about 50 heads popped of compartments when they heard the thud.

"Listen and listen well because I am only going to say this once, call her that name again and we will have issues, I might not understand it but I understand the implied insult and she was almost in tears. You smell like the snake, I wonder if I shouldn't gut you now and save me the trouble later." Naruto replied as he leaned in for a good smell of the scent

"No don't I want call her it again I promise just let me down." Malfoy begged as Naruto released him and he watched the boy crumple to the floor

Percy Wesley watching the whole event unfold walked up to the boy and sized him up. He didn't look like much but Percy wanted to be careful none the less though.

"It is noble what you did but violence solves nothing, I would appreciate if you could keep your hands to yourself." Percy said arrogantly

"Listen here teme, I am here to protect them and being a ninja means I need my hands, just be happy I haven't killed anyone yet, well if you don't count Daigon Alley, I haven't." Naruto said causing Percy to pale and turn around and leave

"Teme"

"What dobe?"

"Make note he is the first to get pranked when we get to Hogwarts." Naruto replied

"DOBE" Sasuke yelled while shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto entered the cart and nodded for Sasuke and Lee to leave, he could see Hermione crying.

"Sasuke tell Sakura, Hinata, and Garaa I am sorry, I was being childish; I will talk to them when I am ready." Naruto said as wrapped an arm around Hermione as she cried and sobbed into his chest, she buried her face deeper trying to escape the world, this world that seemed intent on destroying her very person

"Listen I am not sure what mud blood means but it sounds pretty bad if it's got some one as pretty as you crying, I am sorry he said those things about you." Naruto whispered as he ran a hand through her hair

Hermione just sat there enclosed in the warmth of such a caring person, that word was so vicious mud blood not distinct meaning but all the bad none the less, if it was an insult that world was the worst embodiment of one.

"It's a word that mean's I am dirty and filthy because I am a wizard from a non-magic family, and he says it all the time it isn't you fault."

"I know but technically I am one two, my mom was born a ninja and my dad was a ninjas but I got both powers, so if he calls you it then he is also calling me the same thing."

"What is the difference between Ninjas and Wizards?" Hermione asked wanting to change the subject but still resting comfortably in the nook of his arms

"Well as ninjas we use what's called chakra and that is our mental and physical life force some have deeper wells of it and some don't it all depends on how much you train and if you have more then on source in your body." Naruto paused and then went further "Like take Sasuke, Garaa, and I we all have two sources each more powerful then most but each his pecking order, I am the strongest of the three, followed by Sasuke and then Garaa, Garaa and I have what are known as demons inside us." This cause Hermione to tense visibly at the word demon "I have had it in me since birth, my father died sealing it inside of me, he wanted me to purify its soul, as I was saying with the Chakra we form elemental attacks, much like your spells but far more devastating."

"Does it hurt to have the demon inside of you, how was growing up, and can I take the bandages of your face?" She asked the flurry of questions

"Yes you can, and growing up was hard I was constantly hated for no reason and my family was all gone or at least I thought it was, my father was the Hokage the leader of my village before he died, I didn't have many friends because the village blamed me for the death of their friends which meant be default I was bad for them and that they needed to throw rocks and stuff at me." Naruto explained as she reached up and began to unravel his bandages

"It must have been really hard, I can't imagine being so hated when doing nothing but good for others." Hermione said as she finishes unwrapping his face.

"Yeah it was hard but it gets easier as I get friends, you and I can be friends can't we?" He asked as she played with his whiskers

Hermione just shook her head yes and relinquished herself to sleep she was emotionally tired from a long day and she laid herself in Naruto's arms so she could sleep while the train made its way to the school. Sasuke came back some time later and noticed the girl sleeping in his arms and smiled.

"Dobe I see you made a friend, she is a bit cute isn't she?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah she is my friend and I swear I will protect them all if it is the last thing I do." Naruto replied

Sasuke couldn't help but believe him he knew the blonde meant business and watching him console the girl as she slept reminded him even more of how devoted the blond was to his friends and he was glad to have him as a friend. Sasuke heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see a shy Ginny standing at the door he gave a small smirk and ushered her in where she promptly sat down.

"I want to thank you for earlier when you carried my books, it is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said as Naruto looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes

"It was my pleasure Ginny-sama I am here to help Naruto-kun in protecting you guys and you looked like you needed help so I was more then willing to help you and it seemed you were happy to have am I right?" Sasuke replied and asked

"Actually yes I did enjoy your help and I was wondering if we might become friends, I know you are a powerful ninja and I am learning witch but I would still like to be your friend if that is alright?" Ginny shocked all by asking

Sasuke was unsure of what to do he couldn't say no that wouldn't be right but this was the first girl not to immediately explode with pleasure at the mere sight of the dark haired avenger he secretly liked the prospect of gaining a friend.

"Yes I would like that a lot I think?" Sasuke said and smiled at the girl

ALERT DURING WEEK SOME CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT DO TO WORK BU TONM DAYS OFFF LONGER CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto had fallen asleep with Hermione still protectively wrapped in the warm embrace they shared on the train. Looking down at her sandy blonde hair he decided that he could get use to this, having a friend who needed his avid protection. He had known for a while he might have to do things alone but this made things a little easier.

The train came to a screeching halt as the breaks locked up causing the cabin he and Sasuke shared with the girls to lurch. Surprisingly Hermione didn't stir which caused Naruto to smirk. Naruto created two shadow clones to carry their entire stuff out side while he carried Hermione, placing her inside the same carriage as Sasuke and Ginny careful not to disturb her.

"Meet me out side we need to talk with the others about assignments." Naruto said to Sasuke who walked out and stood with the other ninjas

"I know Sasuke is the Hokage in training but I am the leader of this mission because I am he strongest and the most battle tested besides my two teammates, are there any objections?" Naruto asked

"What about me Uzumaki I am as battle tested as you are, and I am just as capable of leading, I am the Kazakage." Garaa replied a little edge to his voice

"I know but since the exams were I beat you, I have been in constant conflict with my team we have killed more and will continue to kill more ninjas or wizards then you have, besides you look like you have gained some weight becoming soft are we?" Naruto ribbed "Garaa and Hinata you are with Harry, Sasuke you are with Ginny, I am going with Hermione, Lee and Neji you are with my cousin and Rebecca and Sakura you are with Ron, those are your assignments now go." Naruto added before going back to his own carriage

Sasuke sat next to Ginny who was also asleep, sensing some one close to her Ginny shifted and buried her face into Sasuke's chest like a pillow, Sasuke sighed quietly as he studied Ginny's red hair the shimmered under the moon light that bathed the interior of the carriage, it was like a brightly burning fire Jutsu, elegant and bright but fierce all at the same time.

Naruto looked at his friend and understood exactly what his friend was thinking, Sasuke had called few, friend in his life, even more even fewer he let touch him and yet this girl was nestled in the crook of his arm which he adjusted for her. Naruto had been the only to accept him for his full worth upon his return to the village. Sasuke had been okay with that, but he had almost screwed it up when Sakura had cornered him and threw herself at him. The others merely tolerated him while Sakura, Garaa, and Hinata accepted him with a bit of weary trust. He quietly made a note not to worry about it, but to accept this girl's offer of a no strings attached friendship and he was glad.

Sakura climbed into the carriage that housed Garaa, Hinata, Harry and Ron, Ron couldn't help but frown a bit with the introduction of Naruto it seemed the golden trio was breaking up although he didn't mind himself all that much because with the new kids it seemed life could be interesting. Ron looked at the pink haired Ninja and smiled, she was truly pretty, with two beautiful green gems for eyes, he was smitten, and not that he would ever tell her that.

"What's wrong Ron something caught your eye, while you smiling so much over there?" Harry asked with his own smile

"Bloody Hell Harry, shod off, are you trying to be funny or what, just sit there and be quiet." Ron replied still red from Harry's comment, which caused Hinata to giggle and Garaa to raise an eyebrow

"Ron-kun why are you so red, do you have a fever?" Sakura asked reaching up and touching his forehead causing him to go even redder

"So Harry-kun did you really defeat Voldemort as a baby like we have read?" Hinata barely whispered

"First you all should drop the Kun or any other suffixes when you are in England people will look at you like your weird, and it was my mom's love that defeated him, Garaa what's that symbol over your eye mean?" Harry replied and asked

"It is the Kenji for Love, how fitting it is how Voldemort was defeated, it sounds a little Uzumakish." Garaa said as Hinata laughed with Sakura

"Why is that so funny?" Ron asked dazed

"Because Naruto is a firm believer, people are their strongest when protect those you love, and it seems your mom proves that, that is why he is so strong he naturally loves everyone." Hinata replied looking at Sakura and then Garaa

"He can't love everyone that isn't possible is it?" Harry and Ron exclaimed together

"Don't let Naruto hear you say that, it would be slapping him in the face, Naruto gave up his dream to be Hokage so that he could protect everyone, and Naruto has a natural love for all life." Sakura said quietly

Harry and Ron were amazed that such a boy existed it seemed impossible for him to give so much of himself but he seemed willing to do so. To Harry it also meant he wouldn't have to do this alone which meant he would have friends and he seemed to like that idea.

Rebecca and Neville were enjoying a nice ride with Neji and Lee, Neville was also glad that his cousin had chosen these two ninjas to go with him. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Rebecca.

"I see you have become a bit more muscular then before your vacation, you must have done some intense work out." Rebecca said looking at Neville causing Neji to smile knowingly, Neville's ears turned red with embarrassment, he had never had a girl compliment him about his physique it was nice, nicer was the fact that it had been Rebecca which gave him hope for her liking him.

"Yeah Naruto trained me for two weeks in the forest out side my house, making me stronger so that I can protect those precious to me." Neville replied causing Lee to smirk at the next question

"Neville am I one of your precious people?" Rebecca asked in a sweet voice

Neville thought about it for a few minutes before answering the question, precious just wasn't enough of a word to describe what she was to him, but how does he tell her that "No" this caused Lee and Neji to slap their foreheads and Rebecca to start to tear up, rushing to fix it he spills everything "The word doesn't encompass what you mean to me, I mean it, when I think about you I have a barrage of words hit me; Beautiful, caring, smart, funny, great to be around, breath taking, when you walk into a room with me my world stops. To say you're my precious person wouldn't be doing you justice, you are my heart, the reason for me to wake up and breathe." Neville finished red with embarrassment for saying so much with out meaning to 'Smooth Neville real Smooth' Lee and Neji thought together.

"Rebecca I know you're a year ahead of me and in a different house but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Neville asked figuring there was no reason to not ask her he had already told her how he felt

"Are you sure?" she asked as Neji and Lee's jaw hit the ground from the shock of the question, Neville smiled shyly and nodded hid head "Oh Neville I would love to, that's for sure I wanted to date you last year but I decided to let you come to me." Rebecca finished as the carriage lurched and stopped

Naruto's eyes were forced to adjust to the light of a brilliantly lit dock that had boats that waited for their arrival to take them across the lake. Naruto smiled because he ha a different idea, Sasuke picked up on his smile and figured what he had in mine when he looked from the girls to the lake and then back.

Hagrid was anxious to meet the ninjas who Dumbledore had said was accompanying Harry and friends. His eyes were amazed when he watched the shirtless blonde come out of the carriage first and start lugging Hermione's and his luggage over to a boat.

"Hey their ninja, I am Hagrid Dumbledore sent me to pick up with the boat and take you across." The giant said as Naruto smiled and replied

"Don't worry me and Sasuke will be walking to the castle and the girls with us, it will be better that way." Naruto explained as he finished loading their stuff

Walking over he scooped a confused Hermione off her feet and took a step out on to the water followed by Sasuke who scooped Ginny up and started to walk across the water. Hermione and Ginny both started to cling to the boys they didn't want to get wet, but the boys showed no sign of sinking. Hermione looked up at the stars and decided she liked the feeling of Naruto's arms as they slipped in to the mist that covered the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny and Hermione continued to look to the stars as the castle grew closer and closer, sighing deeply Hermione couldn't hope but wonder if this was the greatest single experience she has had to date. Ginny was thinking the same thing, she had never done something so exciting or amazing before. TO watch the stars as you walked across the lake in the arms of such strong people was a tad romantic.

"So I take this is okay with you, walking you across the lake to the school?" Sasuke said as he looked down at Ginny

Ginny looked up and smiled before nodding her head in affirmation, she was happy this was definitely a good start to the school year. Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing on the banks of the shore when they saw two figures appear out of the mist carrying the two girls.

Land fall was a major let down for Hermione as she watched the water fade from behind her as they moved closer to the castle. She was glad she had met Naruto it seemed he was a good guy and she liked even more that all the Ninja's seemed like good people and as he and Sasuke stepped closer to the two waiting professors, she knew this was going to be an interesting year.

"Tsk, they are already showing off and they have only been here two days, they must be ninjas" McGonagall said as se watched them walk up to her

"Come now, they are just boys, and boys will be boys besides when your as powerful as them you need to have some fun once and a while." Dumbledore said as he could make out the boats coming into shore as well.

Naruto and Sasuke set the girls down who ran up to Dumbledore and gave him a hug. He chuckled it was good to have the kids back and to have Ginny joining them for the first time. He looked at the ninjas who were debating something quietly.

"Sasuke lets have a three on three spar my team versus you, Garaa, and my cousin who I did train." Naruto said as he looked at the boy

"I don't see why not but here, wont he students get hurt?" Sasuke said looking at the professors and up coming boat

"Well we will have the girls put a barrier up or the wizards can I am sure they are wizards." Naruto replied before looking at Dumbledore

Walking over to Dumbledore Sasuke smiled "Excuse me sir is there anyway you can set up a barrier for protection around you and the students while we have a six man spar session?" Sasuke asked with a smile

"It seems possible, may I ask who will be taken place in this spar, and why you want to do it." Dumbledore asked

"Because old man we need to practice and we want to show you guys what ninjas can do." Naruto shouted from the field as the boats made land fall

"Professor I don't think it advantageous for such a display, to….." McGonagall tried to interject but Dumbledore interrupted "I believe it to be good for students and it is a heck of a way to kick of the school year." Dumbledore replied as the other students were now walking up the hill.

"Neji, Lee, Garaa, and Neville get over her now." The future Hokage commanded as Neville released Rebecca's hand and head for his cousin and where he stood as did the others

"What's going on Naruto?" Neville asked as he walked closer, hoping for a decent answer

"We're going to have a six man battle royal; my team vs. you, Sasuke, and Garaa, the rules are you must do every thing to ensure victory, in this battle we will draw one on one opponents but we will need to help our teammates, use any and all attacks in your arsenal, remember though we aren't aiming to kill each other." Naruto replied

Dumbledore gathered the teachers and students close to him as Sakura and Hinata walked up to him, he quickly cast the ward to create the barrier that would protect them. The students and two female ninjas noticed the ward and Hinata wondered what was happening. "What are you doing, Dumbledore-sensei?" Hinata asked a little louder then she had anticipated

"The boys are having a three on three spar, they said they wanted to practice, so figured we could watch them and have the sorting ceremony out here and possibly supper." When he finished the area now supported tables with an endless supply of food and the sorting hat.

Back on the field the pairings had been made it was Lee against Neville, Garaa and Neji, finally Sasuke against Naruto. The moon light was beautiful and Naruto took time to study it before he disappeared signaling the start of the battle. Lee and Neville had no issues with there style and it started out as they charged each other and started trading blow for blow, many of the on lookers were surprised at the speed and strength of Neville there quiet and gentle Neville, they were ripped from their stupor, when Lee shouted

**KOHANA REPPU (LEAF GALE)**

Neville was swept of his feet and then kicked into the air as Lee delivered a kick to his chin, suddenly appearing behind Neville he drew back to deliver the final blow, but Garaa had used his sand to grab Lee's arm giving Neville the chance he needed to grab Lee and use his own style of fighting he had created after his training with Naruto. He began deliver chakra enhanced strikes with his knees and elbows the whole way down before finishing it off with is own attack

**KAKOU HIZA (DESCENDING KNEE)**

Lee's body exploded with brief pain as he felt his body crater into the ground as Neville's attack hit him and hit him hard. He smiled and wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, he knew this was going to be an interesting spar and he was excited about boy was he.


End file.
